THANATOS-7
|type = Machine gun |designer = Aegis Institute |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |price = $9000 |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |magazine = 120 / 200 (7.62 NATO) 1 (THANATOS Blade) |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |used = |system = thanatos7 |altername = 塔納托斯的垂鐮 |zombiez = 8 |damage = 29 / 49 |accuracy = 83% |recoil = 21% |rateoffire = 90% |weightloaded = 14% |addon = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 39 / 390 |damageC = 41 / 1013 }}: For the original version, see MK48. The THANATOS-7 is a machine gun for the THANATOS series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is developed by the Aegis Institute and based on the Belgian MK48. It is equipped with the Thanatos Blade System which can deal continuously high damage to multiple targets inside the blades' radius. :Details: Right-click to charge special bullet. Right-click while the special bullet is charged to do a special attack. When the special bullet hits, massive blades spin in the area they land, doing damage per tick. Damage: 49 (Normal), 390 (Zombie), 1013 (Scenario). Advantages *High damage in both modes *High accuracy in A mode *Blade can kill multiple enemies at once *Available for both teams *Blades deal damage for a long time *Blades are extremely effective towards zombies *Short reload time *High rate of fire *Unlimited blade amount *Does not harm the users if they are in the blade's range Disadvantages *High recoil *Heavy weight *Expensive price *Low spare ammo *Obtainable via Crafting only *Takes time to activate the blades *Blades take time to travel distances *Cannot shoot while activating or recharging the blades THANATOS-7 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the THANATOS-7 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the period of the weapon. Release date THANATOS-7 was released on: *South Korea: 18 December 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 9 January 2015. *China: 8 January 2015. *Japan: 14 January 2015. *Vietnam: 9 April 2015. *Indonesia: 29 April 2015. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2015. Tips Overall= *There are no conditions or requirements to activate the blades. The user needs to press the key twice to activate the blade and then ready to be fired. *The blade's quantity is unlimited. However, the player can use only one blade at a time. *Blades can damage multiple targets in the blade radius. *Blades might not harm targets at certain angles. *Shoot the blade in confined space to damage incoming enemies. *The blade keeps rotating in the air if the target moves away from the blade's position. *Time consumption for each function: **Putting back the scythe after launch: 4.0 seconds. **Activating the scythe: 3.0 seconds. **Draw time: 2.0 seconds. *Overall time consumption for every scythe shot: 7.0 seconds. *The blades last much shorter if you are playing in Classic Battle modes. *Treat its normal firing mode like an AK-47 as the recoil will make the weapon fires up to the head if firing continiously. *Choose a wise moment before firing the blade on a target, as it takes time to travel from distance, the target can evade the blade easily. |-| Zombie Infection= *This weapon is perfect for engaging zombies in duct areas since the blade can deal massive damage. *Blades cannot perform headshots in either way so use normal fire mode instead. *Normal fire mode can be used to finish off weak zombies. *Beware of using this weapon for engaging zombies in open areas since the blades do not hit the target instantly and they have no knockback or stun powers when hit. *When the target is being stunned or cornered, etc., take advantage to shoot the blade but don't forget to use secondary weapons to hold them inside the blade's radius, so it can deal continuous damage and kill them quickly. |-| Zombie Scenario= *One blade can deal above 100,000 damage to Bosses (higher than Thunderbolt) if they are inside the blade's range and the firepower level is maxed. *Blades can destroy barriers with ease. *This weapon is suitable for engaging most bosses (except Gluttony and the third phase of Kraken as they are immune to the rotating blades). *Blades work perfectly for space clearing. *Blades can protect user and teammates from incoming zombies while destroying barriers. *Blades last roughly 9 second. But, the wielder cannot dispatch more than one blade with the same weapon. If a player desires to do so, they must bring an "x" amount of THANATOS-7 to fire "y" number of blades. Comparisons MK48= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System equipped *Higher rate of fire (+3%) *Shorter reload time (-0.7s) ; Neutral *Same base damage (33) *Same clip size and spare ammo (120 / 200) *Same stun and knockback power *Same recoil (21%) *Available for both teams *Same accuracy (85%) ; Negative *No scope *Heavier (+3%) *More expensive (+$3500) *Obtainable via Crafting only |-| SKULL-7= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System equipped *Higher damage in A mode (+2) *Shorter reload time (-1s) *Higher accuracy in A mode (+1%) ; Neutral *Same rate of fire in A mode (90%) *Same stun and knockback power in A mode *Same speed reduction (14%) *Same magazine size in A mode (120) *Same price ($9000) *Available for both teams ; Negative *Higher recoil in A mode (+1%) *Lower reserved ammo (-40) *No scope *Obtainable via Crafting only |-| BALROG-VII= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System equipped *Higher damage in A mode (+2) *Lighter (-2%) *Shorter reload time (-1s) *Higher accuracy in A mode (+1%) ; Neutral *Same rate of fire in A mode (90%) *Same stun and knockback power in A mode *Same magazine size in A mode (120) *Same ammunition in A mode (7.62 NATO) *Same price ($9000) *Available for both teams ; Negative *No scope *Lower accuracy in A mode (-1%) *Higher recoil in A mode (+2%) *Lower reserved ammo (-40) *Cannot perform Balrog Charging System *Obtainable via Crafting only |-| JANUS-7= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System equipped *Higher damage in A mode (+4) *Higher accuracy in A mode (+12%) *Lighter (-2%) *Shorter reload time (-1.5s) ; Neutral *Same rate of fire in A mode (90%) *Same stun and knockback power in A mode *Same ammunition in A mode (7.62 NATO) *Same price ($9000) *Available for both teams ; Negative *Higher recoil in A mode (+3%) *Lower magazine size in A mode (-80) *Cannot perform Janus Tranformation System *Obtainable via Crafting only Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Seen using by SAS (including Gerard) in posters. Gallery File:Thanatos7_viewmodel.png|View model File:Thanatos7_viewmodel2.png|Ditto, with Blade system ready File:Thanatos7.gif|Shoot and reload File:Thanatos7_worldmodel.png|World model File:TN7_poster.jpg|South Korea poster File:Thanatos7_poster_taiwan.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:CS0108_(1).png|China poster File:Thanantos7_pvpv2_poster_japan.png|Japan poster File:Thanatos7_poster_vn.png|Vietnam poster File:Thanatos7_trainshed_poster_idn.png|Indonesia poster File:Thanatos7_newcomen_lightzg_poster_csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Thanatos5_7_9_poster_csnz.jpg|Ditto, resale File:Gerardwiththanatos7.png|Gerard with THANATOS-7 File:Saswiththanatos7.png|SAS with THANATOS-7 zs_memories1_20150223_1851280.jpg|In-game screenshot zs_memories3_20150223_1921380.jpg|Ditto, activating Blade system Thanatos-7-Blade System.jpg|Ditto, the blade File:Thanatos7_hud.png|HUD icon Drawing sound Ditto, with the blade Idle sound Firing sound Reloading sound Ditto Ditto Ditto Firing blade sound Reloading blade sound Trivia *The reload style is similar to M60E4 Maverick. *This is the first weapon which is sold in Confirmed Set only, instead of a whole permanent weapon. *The blade firing sound is similar to when triggering the grapple hooks from the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear in Attack On Titan mode. *There is a rune symbol on the blade. *A Thanatos figure is engraved on the ammo box while the barrel is decorated with the Thanatos's wings. *The weapon size is smaller if compared to the actual size of the original version, MK48. *In Zombie Scenario, when the round ends, if you shoot a blade, it will disappear right after. Category:Machine gun Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:7.62mm user